Optimus's Song
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: Miko discovers that Optimus does not have a favorite song. And decides to look for him. Optimus is not very excited for this. But she surprised him, when she shows the music she found. ONE-SHOT!


**First all: I do not own Transformers (unfortunately). Nor music.**

**Second, this is my first fanfic EVER! So please, be gentle.**

**Sorry any mistake. English is not my natural language.**

**Hope you liked!**

* * *

><p>"What do you enjoy doing in your free time? ", Miko said.<br>"Read.", Optimus, replied.  
>" OK. What would you like to read? "<br>" Old cybertronianos files."  
>Did a few minutes they were at it. Miko was bored and decided to "spend time "with Optimus (which was the only Autobot base, except Ratchet). And started making a lot of questions to him. Optimus with his infinite patience was answering them one by one.<br>" I have one more question: what music of earth do you like most? "  
>"I haven't." Replied softly.<br>" YOU DO NOT HAVE! ", Miko asked back shocked.  
>"No. I never had time to listen to anything. ", Answered back, a little surprised at the reaction of Miko.<br>"Seriously: no kidding, even when you turn on your radio, you will never find any music you liked," he insisted, still in disbelief.  
>" I… rarely turned on my radio. And, whenever I heard some music was never something I really liked. ", he admitted, beginning to get a little uncomfortable." It… has a problem with that? "<br>" It's just, okay, you do not have much interest in watching any TV show. But never had any music that you liked so much that she would play repeatedly until you get sick? " .  
>" ... Not that I recall. ", replied starting to get uncomfortable besides , getting embarrassed for some reason .<br>Miko stopped talking. And the stared for several minutes. Optimus did not know if it was over and he could get out, or she had one more thing to ask (what he honestly hoped not).  
>" THAT'S IT! ", She cried suddenly.<br>" Huh? "  
>" I'll find a song for you! ", said completely decided.<br>" Miko, you do not need ... - " Optimus was about to speak, but she interrupted.  
>" Do not be a killjoy Optimus! Will be cool! I promise I'll find a song that you will love! Just wait! "Shouted, before running off.<br>"Right ... I'll wait ... eagerly. "Optimus muttered, almost to himself, not very excited.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days had passed since the conversation between the two. Optimus had not seen her much since then. Not that he was complaining.  
>Not that Optimus did not trust Miko. However, everyone on the base knew about his musical taste. And he feared that even well-intentioned, she showed you the kind of music that would come into your audios short. So for now, he was enjoying the tranquility.<br>That did not last much.  
>"Optimus! Found it! "Miko shouted, running toward him with a flash drive in hand. "Want to see what it is?"<br>"Yes, all right." Agreed, hoping that his voice was sounding normal, non fearful.  
>Taking care with the USB drive, he connected on the radio. But before turning on "PLAY", carefully lowered the volume of your audio sensors as a precaution.<p>

But when the music started, to his surprise, was the introduction to piano, not guitar.  
>And was even more surprised when the music actually started playing:<p>

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

Optimus was speechless. The music spoke almost as much of the things he wished and struggled.

_Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

A sad smile appeared on that part. He would like to teach Megatron, the Decepticons on peace and respect. No more war. Only the union.

_Singing Amen I'm alive_

_Singing Amen I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

In this part, Optimus felt a little laugh. It was strange, but true: compared to the immensity of the universe, they themselves were so small.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

When the song ended, Optimus saw that Miko was still looking at him expectantly.  
>"It's very beautiful, Miko. I really enjoyed.", smiled.<br>"I bet you did not think it would be anything like this, isn't it? ," asked laughing happily to her "victory."  
>Optimus cables massaged his neck, not knowing what to say.<br>"Hey! I know I love rock, but I completely understand that other people do not like. I respect the taste of each. ", she said seriously, but giving a small smile to show she was not mad.  
>"I see. I apologize, Miko, by judging you badly. ", Apologized, feeling a little guilty.<br>"Relax OP! It happens to everyone. Can happen even with "Primes". We're fine. "  
>Optimus smiled. And leaned a little closer to Miko. "Miko ... You could find more songs of this group for me?"<br>Miko smiled from ear-to-ear, before answering. "Of course".

End.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "If Everyone Cared", by Nickelback. I love their songs.<strong>

**I decided to do a story with Optimus and Miko, because I think that lack good fanfics with them together. Although they practically do not even speak the whole show (or am I wrong? Do not remember much.).**

**What you think? ^_^**


End file.
